Guilty By Association
by Zoa
Summary: Gohan thought he had seen the end of Cell when he destroyed him at the Games. But Cell has 1 more trick up his sleeve; A son. How will Gohan fare against this "Second Cell"? Will he prove to be just like his father? Or is he simply guilty by association?
1. Decisions

**Author's Comments** – Hey all! Wow, I wasn't sure if I would ever actually get this story down on paper. This fic is my baby; the first good fanfiction idea that ever started swimming around in my head. So now, years after I first had the inspiration, I'm actually taking action and writing it down. Dragonball Z isn't exactly on the top of my favorite anime list anymore, but it will always hold a special place for me, considering it's the series that initially got me into anime. So! This fic is kind of like my tribute. It focuses mainly on two of my original characters, and initially takes place approximately 6-7 years after the Cell Games. Please be patient with the beginning, things will be explained as the story progresses! Also, I apologize for how short the first chapter is, they will be longer in the future. ; And I ask that you please be patient with me if I take a while to update. Things have been pretty hectic, but I'll do my best to get chapters out as soon as I can. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer** – I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of its characters. But I DO own my two original characters, Zoa and C. Oh, and on a side note concerning my nickname; Zoa was not named after me, but actually the other way around. Now on with the fic!  
  
**  
  
Guilty By Association**

****

_Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension,  
On top of broken trust.  
The lessons that you taught me,  
I learnt were never true.  
Now I find myself in question…  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association…  
_- Linkin Park  
  
**Chapter 1 – Decisions**

The rock against her back was rough and uncomfortable, but she endured it, shifting her weight to the side as she stared up at the clear evening sky. Catching an uneasy breath, she risked a quick glance to her right. He was still sitting in the same position as he had been all evening, staring into the fire. She frowned, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.  
  
"I'm cold." 

He didn't even look up, just answered with an indifferent tone. "Then move closer to the fire, and stop whining. Goddamn humans."  
  
Her brow furrowed as she scooted slowly towards the fire. "I'm not human, remember? You're just as human as I am."  
  
This time he turned, his eyes burrowing deeply into hers. "Don't insult me, or I'll kill you."

She rolled her eyes, shrugging, and turned to the fire. Staring at the bright flickering flames, she suddenly wondered how all of this was going to work out. And what Gohan was planning to do. Gohan. She had only met him a few months ago, but they had hit it off, and become good friends. Her father dead, she was only 16, and she had no one left in the world. And if it weren't for Gohan, she would probably be dead as well. He had introduced her to his friends, given her a purpose in life. She now knew people like her, not of the human race, who understood her. Everything had been so wonderful. But as always, trouble had come calling.  
  
Years ago, a bio-organic android known as 'Cell' had terrorized the planet, and threatened to erase it from existence. However, he was confronted by a group of powerful fighters, and the one to finally stop him, was a young boy among them; Son Gohan. Peace had been restored to the planet, and life continued pleasantly for several years. But there was a problem. Cell, as over-confident, and obnoxious as he was, had still covered all the bases. He had still made a back-up plan; and that plan had now been put into action.

Him. She looked past the blaze and studied him quietly. He looked exactly like Cell as she had seen him on the television. Gohan had told her once that Cell had been capable of producing clones of himself. Small, blue, child-like replicas. But he was different. Everything about him was the same. He called Cell his father. She was curious to know more about this mysterious enigma of a man. Or monster.  
  
"So, you're Cell's son, huh? His clone? Like the small Cells he created during the Games?"  
  
He scoffed, but didn't turn to look at her. "Don't compare me to them. They were drones. I'm far more then that."  
  
"Oh? What makes you so much different?"

He said nothing for a moment, his temper starting to rise, as he considered if he should even humor her by answering the question. "I came from an egg; I was not produced on short notice for amusement."

Nodding thoughtfully, she continued with her questions. "Oh, like a Namek? So he could do that too, huh?"

He narrowed his eyes, and sent her an icy glare. "Yes. Now shut the hell up, and go to sleep or something. You're mindless banter is extremely annoying."  
  
She shuffled down towards the ground, lying on her side and resting her head on her hands. She giggled slightly, closing her eyes. "Bet you're wishing you hadn't taken a hostage, huh?"

"No," He retorted quickly, "I'm wishing I had taken a less noisy one. But sadly, I didn't have many options."

"Why did you take a hostage anyway, if you're as strong as you say you are?"

"I told you that already, woman!" His voice rose as he answered her latest question. "I want him to come ALONE. And this makes sure he will."  
  
Gohan… His blood began to boil just thinking about what had happened. His father had been killed for one reason only; a shot in the back that threw him off. A bloody cheap shot by that bastard Vegeta! He would be next… But he wasn't going to risk having the same thing happen to him. He would take them out one at a time.  
  
She looked up one last time. "By the way, my name is Zoa. Hey, you never told me yours."  
  
"Because it's none of your concern." He paused. "…My name is Cell, the same as my father."  
  
She scrunched up her nose in a thoughtful expression. "But that's not very original. And Cell Jr. sounds silly. I know!" She smiled lopsidedly, laying her head back down. "I'll call you 'C'."  
  
He shook his head in reply. _What a strange creature…  
  
_  
  
Gohan paced back and forth in his room as he considered his options. He wanted to tell someone, but if he did, it would be hard convincing them to let him go alone. But maybe Piccolo... He shook his head and sat down heavily on the bed, trying to get his thoughts in order.  
  
_If someone comes with me, and he finds out, he'll kill her! Damnit Zoa, I'm so sorry… This is all my fault, and now you've inadvertently gotten involved.  
  
_He sat quietly, his mind turning to the call he had gotten earlier. Zoa's voice, wavering, as she spoke quickly to him.  
  
_  
"Gohan, it's me. I'm okay, but I'm just calling to tell you-"_

She was interrupted, and a voice, both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, had begun to speak.  
  
_"Hello, Son Gohan. You don't know me, but you knew my father. His name was Cell."_

Gohan had felt his stomach drop, his heart skipped a beat. _What!?_  
  
_"If you value the life of this girl, I suggest you prepare yourself. I'm giving you one week's warning, so that you might actually prove to be something of a challenge. So, 7 days from now, I'll contact you again, and give you coordinates. And you will meet me…Alone. Follow these regulations, and I won't harm her."  
  
_There was a slight pause, followed by a low and sinister chuckle._  
  
"Well, at least not until after I've killed you. I certainly hope you haven't gotten soft in these times of peace."  
  
_The connection died, the voice disappearing. Gohan had stood in disbelief, not sure how to take the information. Was this some kind of joke?? Cell's 'son'!?

And now he was here, sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. His head was swimming, and he had no idea how to stop it. He had to talk to someone, someone who would understand, and remain calm. Also, someone who wouldn't try to accompany him to deal with this problem…  
  
He nodded, suddenly making his decision. He got up off the bed, and quickly stormed out of the house, taking flight as soon as he was out the door. It wouldn't take him long to reach the Lookout Point.  
  
__


	2. Perceptions

**Author's Comments** – Hey guys! Chapter 2 out in no time, I know. ;; But it might not be this quick every time, ahehehe. I've just been in hardcore writing mode lately. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far, and I want to make a point of saying a big 'thank you' to TriRedEye for the review!! Knowing that there are people out there who are reading and liking my story really helps motivate me to get more chapters up as soon as I can.  
  
-------  
  
**Chapter 2 – Perceptions**  
  
-------  
  
Piccolo shook his head, his arms crossed across his chest. Gohan had just explained the situation to him, and what a situation it was. Zoa was being held captive by someone claiming to be the 'son' of Cell. And he was making a point to hide his energy in order to not give away his location.

Gohan paced back and forth fretfully in front of the tall Namek. Piccolo sympathized with the boy's concern; Zoa had been staying at the Lookout Point since her father was killed, and Piccolo had taken it upon himself to train the young girl. She had a lot of potential, another non-human, and she was a dedicated pupil. Piccolo and the others had become very fond of this girl, so fun loving despite the hardships she had seen. She had adapted well, and in no time it was like she had always been with them.  
  
"Do you think this guy is really Cell's son!?" Gohan spouted suddenly, interrupting Piccolo's thoughts. "I mean, what does that mean anyway? Not like the small Cells we fought during the Cell Games?"  
  
"No…" Piccolo spoke slowly, "I don't think so. They seemed more like mindless clones."

"Well then, what the heck do you suppose he means? He said clearly that Cell was his 'father'."  
  
Piccolo considered things a bit longer. "Well, the only thing I can think of is that Cell was capable of reproducing on a more literal level. When, or how, I have no clue. I guess we can't really be sure until you find this guy."  
  
Gohan stopped his nervous gait and let out a deep breath. "Well, do you think this guy is really strong? Maybe Zoa can take him out."

Shaking his head, Piccolo responded. "No, definitely not. I can think of no reason this guy would be an imposter. He only wants to fight you, and he's giving you time to prepare. Also, he knows you killed Cell. My guess is that he really does have some connection. He's most likely who he says he is. And that means he's most likely very powerful. And Zoa is skilled, but she's still just learning how to use ki. And I'm guessing he's already thought to threaten her to hide her ki anyway, so that we can't find her. There's no way she could stand up to someone like that, she wouldn't last a minute. And either way, if that were the case, she would have destroyed the guy and come back by now."  
  
Realizing how right Piccolo was, Gohan sighed heavily, and looked up at his old mentor with pleading eyes. "Then what should I do…?"

"What else can you do?" Piccolo asked, matter-of-factly. "Train. You need to warm up a bit; it's been a long time since you've had to fight anyone. If this guy's power level is the same as Cell's, you should theoretically be able to defeat him."  
  
Gohan nodded somberly. But he would have to wait a week to go help Zoa...

"I guess I could go talk to Bulma tomorrow, maybe do some training in their gravity room. I could come up with some kind of excuse… As long as she would promise not to tell my mom I'm interested in training…" Gohan cringed at the thought, letting out a tired groan.  
  
"You could always train in the Time Chamber as well." Piccolo suggested, nodding towards the palace."  
  
Gohan shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "Well… I don't think THAT'S necessary. Like you said, I should be able to beat this guy no problem. I think a week will be enough time to get ready." He paused, smiling warmly at Piccolo. "Thanks Piccolo, I'm really lucky I had you to talk to about this."  
  
Piccolo smiled back, placing a heavy hand on Gohan's shoulder. "No problem kid, now go home and get some sleep. Your mother will kill you if you're gone too long."  
  
Nodding, Gohan waved as he dove off the side of the large platform, heading for home. Piccolo started blankly at the sky in quiet contemplation. He looked up as Dende appeared from inside the palace, and quietly walked up to him.  
  
"Was that Gohan just now?"

Piccolo nodded.  
  
"I wish he hadn't left so soon. Mister Popo just made some brownies."

Piccolo shrugged as he and Dende headed back inside. "Well, it's pretty late, and he had to be heading back. Maybe next time."  
  
-------  
  
Zoa yawned, opening her eyes slowly as the bright daylight seeped in. Sitting up groggily, she coughed and looked around, but C was no where to be seen. She frowned, getting up slowly, and taking a second glance to make sure. If he was gone… this might be her chance.  
  
Without warning, she took off running, struggling to push enough energy under herself to take flight. She lifted off, bracing herself against the wind. However, her short trip was interrupted quite abruptly as a strong arm hit her in the gut and pulled her back.  
  
"Going somewhere, are we?"  
  
She groaned, struggling to catch her breath as he had almost knocked the wind right out of her. He pulled her towards him, gripping her left arm tightly, and bringing them both back towards the ground. Once there, he tossed her roughly back towards the small camp. She hit the dirt, and stirring up some dust as her body skidded along the ground a ways before coming to a stop.  
  
"Ouch…" She dusted herself off before looking up at him angrily. "That's not how you're supposed to treat a lady…"  
  
He gave her a brazen look, then shrugged innocently. "I told you to stay around the camp. You were trying to escape. So, I stopped you. Not to mention that I ALSO told you to suppress your ki! Or did you forget?!"

She muttered to herself, getting up and walking back towards the remains of the fire from the previous night. She plopped herself down on the ground and picked up a nearby stick, poking it into the charred ashes.  
  
"It's pretty boring around here though. What do you expect me to do for the next 6 days?"

He walked up, leaning against the nearby cliff face, and crossed his arms. "I expect you to sit quietly and behave so that I'm not forced to bring you bodily harm."  
  
She dramatically brought the stick up towards her, and pushed it against her chest. "Awww, that hurts C, right here. You're so harsh."

He let out an irritated breath and stalked over to her, leaning down and pushing his right index finger into her nose. "Yes, and remember that. Because it will hurt A LOT more if you make me angry."  
  
She made a face at the back of his head as he got up, and then went back to poking at the fire. Periodically, she'd glance up at him as he stood, leaning against the rock, with his eyes closed. It was strange, but there was just something about him… She frowned, tossing the stick to the side.  
  
**-gurgle-**  
  
Zoa's eyes widened suddenly, as she placed her hand against her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, and through all the excitement of the past 24 hours, her hunger had subsided slightly until now. She looked up apprehensively at C. Being what he was; she assumed that he probably didn't need to eat to survive. She got up slowly, and quietly snuck towards him. He didn't open his eyes. Peering up at his face, she smiled as cutely as possible. "C…"

His eyes flashed open. They were such a deep pink, unlike anything she had seen before. They seemed to burn right through her.  
  
"What do you want now!?"  
  
She took a step backwards, moving one foot around in the dirt and holding her hands behind her back. "I'm hungry…"  
  
_Ugh… _His eyes narrowed. He looked to his left as a small snake slithered through some brush. Extending one of his arms, he hit the snake with a quick ki shot and nodded towards it. "There."

Zoa's eyes widened as a strange look of disbelief came over her face. "A charred snake!?"

He shrugged. "It's food."  
  
She was not impressed.  
  
After a few minutes, he sighed heavily. "If it's not good enough, then you can do without!"  
  
He watched as she walked away from him and slumped down to the ground, lying down and closing her eyes. It was going to be a long week…  
  
-------  
  
Zoa groaned as she woke up a second time. The extra, unnecessary sleep was leaving her feeling sluggish and awful… Not to mention still hungry.  
  
She sat up, running one hand through her long blue hair as the other moved out behind her for support. She frowned as she felt an unusual object beneath her fingertips. Turning, she looked down to see three large apples lying on the ground. Spinning around, she looked towards C, but it was if he hadn't moved at all. He was still leaning casually against the cliff wall, eyes shut. She smiled softly. Maybe he wasn't as bad a guy as he'd like her to think he was…


	3. Realizations

**Author's Comments** – Okay, this is pure madness, I know. I can't stop writing! Hehe, but I love it. Had some troubles with the second chapter, considering I wanted to edit something right after I uploaded. -- Of course, XD. And it takes so long for changes to be made! Well anyway, the changes were slight, and I'm just going to hope that no one happened to read before the changes were made. . Like I said, it was just a few lines, nothing serious. I'm updating the third chapter now, though I know some people would suggest that I not update so soon, despite having another chapter done. But I can't help myself! I'm impatient, and don't want to keep people waiting. So here is the third chapter! Oh, and after some consideration, I think this will in fact be the average chapter size. Not as large as I was intending to make them, but still long enough, and this way I can update more often. So, in closing, I hope you enjoy the third chapter! (Oh and on a side note, I wonder if it would be comfortable or uncomfortable lying on your back when you have wings? O.o Maybe they would help support? XD)  
  
-------  
  
**Chapter 3 - Realizations  
  
**-------  
  
The shots rang out clearly through the heavy air. Her dark blue eyes stared, unblinking, unable to accept the reality of what was happening. Her father's body slumped against her, and she could feel the warmth of the blood soaking through the fabric of her shirt.  
  
_This is all a terrible dream…_  
  
She sunk to the ground, shaking uncontrollably and gripping him fiercely. "Father!! FATHER!"

He looked up at her, eyes half closed, and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Zoa… I-"  
  
His gaze went blank, and she could feel his body go limp. She started to shake him hard, barely able to see through her tears. "No….. NO!"  
  
Behind her, she could hear the screams, the sound of angry voices demanding money. But they all seemed so far away. Suddenly, she was pulled to her feet, and felt the cold metal of the gun pressed against her temple.  
  
"Give us the money in the register, or I'll blow this girl's brains out!"

She stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Her sight was stuck on her father's lifeless form. _Am I going to die too, Father…?_

Suddenly, in less then an instant, another figure was beside her. The man with the gun cried out in pain as his arm was broken, the gun discarded, bent and misshapen. A young man who looked no older then she was threw the robber effortlessly into the nearby wall, and then gestured to her.  
  
"Get down!!"

She obeyed, crouching down and watching as the boy ran, no… almost flew, towards the other thief, sending him sprawling to the floor in what looked like some kind of explosion. Zoa shook her head in disbelief. Everything about this was becoming more and more unreal by the second.

The two men knocked out, the young man took a moment to recommend to the store keeper that he call the police. The elderly man nodded quickly, racing for the phone. The teen returned to where she was kneeling on the floor, and looked at her with caring and concerned eyes.  
  
"Are you alright…?"

She nodded slightly, turning to the sight before her. "…M-my father…"  
  
-------

Zoa sat up quickly, awakening from the dream. Yes… just a dream this time. But not then… The memories of her father's death appeared often in her dreams; or nightmares rather. Her hands moving along the fabric of her shirt, for a moment it was almost as if she could still feel the blood on her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

It was early morning, and was still dark. The fire still flickered weakly, giving off a soft orange glow. It was the fifth day now, only one more night before the day that Gohan was set to arrive on. She looked over at C, who was lying on his back and staring up at the sky. His face looked so serious as he gazed up at the stars. To first see him, what mostly stood out was the strange metallic armor he was clad in. Not to mention the odd coloring of it. But on closer inspection, she had noticed he was really quite handsome, with such dark, brooding features, and striking eyes.  
  
He must have felt her eyes on him, for he looked over at her and frowned as he noticed her quickly wipe the tear away.  
  
"What's wrong?"

She shrugged, smiling back at him. "Just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
She waited a moment before shuffling along the ground towards him. Stopping by his side, she lied down and looked upwards as well. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He replied, "Just the sky."  
  
She turned on her side to face him, propping her head up with one arm. "My father was killed too."  
  
He looked over at her, his expression hard to read. He decided to humor her. "How did he die?"

Her gaze moved past him into nothing, her eyes glazing over slightly as she continued. "We were buying some groceries in town when some armed men came in demanding money. They started shooting, and he ran in front of me to protect me. He was shot in the back."

C didn't move or say a word as her eyes moved back to meet his. "So, what are you planning to do if you avenge your father?" She asked.

He frowned, and turned away. "I'll finish what he started."

She was quiet for a while before answering. "Oh, so you want to destroy the earth too, huh? Geez, I didn't think it was that bad of a place." She smiled, leaning over towards him. "You don't seem like such a bad guy. Why would you want to kill so many innocent people?"

He sat up, turning to her, his voice raised and heated. "What do you know about me!? You think I'm such a 'nice guy'?! Why?! I'm holding you captive! And I intend to brutally kill your friend, as well as eradicate the rest of life on this stupid planet!"

She said nothing, just stared unnervingly back at him. _What is it about him, anyway…? I'm not sure. It's some sort of strange feeling, intuition. These last few days he's acted so tough, but he's never done anything to harm me, aside from maybe tossing me to the dirt when I tried to make a break for it. He just seems so sad… _

Quite suddenly and unexpectedly, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him in an awkward hug. He straightened up, pushing backwards, and yelled at her in a demanding voice.

"What the hell was that?!"  
  
She gave him a look as if to ask if he was being serious. "It's called a 'hug'! I thought maybe you could use one!"

"Well apparently you failed to also 'think' of the fact that I'm not some pathetically emotional idiot like you!" He shot back, reaching forward and grabbing her by the neck of her shirt.

"Oh no!?" She demanded angrily. She was getting frustrated enough already with his little act, so she decided to call his bluff. "Then hit me! Punch me; right in the face! If you have no emotions, there should be NO reason you'd be unable to do so. So DO IT! HIT ME!"

He stared at her, their noses almost touching, and one of his eyes twitched slightly. After a few minutes, he released her and got up, turning away. "I don't take orders from you, weakling."

She let out a small breath, looking up at him. She had won that round, and many of her questions had just been answered. He wasn't evil like his father. Just full of anger, and more stubborn then anything. There was some good in him… If only she could make him admit that, maybe she could stop the upcoming fight from taking place. Convince him to stop this madness.  
  
She sighed. It would be a lot more difficult to pull off then it sounded…  
  
-------


	4. Actions

**Author's Comments** – Hey all! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer. Things have been pretty hectic. Anywho, I apologize slightly for this chappie. I don't think I'm very good at writing fight scenes, so it's a bit short, but I did my best! ; I hope it's alright. I should hopefully get Chapter 5 out sooner after this, considering this was a bit of a hurdle chapter for me. Anywho, that's about it, so I hope you enjoy!

_"And now I know who you are,   
It wasn't that hard   
Just to figure you out."   
_- Nickelback

**-------   
Chapter 4 – Actions   
-------**

The rough dirt hurt her knuckles, but she didn't care. He had ignored all of her efforts, totally refused to listen to her pleas. More stubborn then a damn mule, he had stayed rock solid in his decisions. She hit the ground again in frustration, looking up as she heard Gohan land only a small distance away.

"Zoa! Thank goodness you're alright!"

She got up as he hurried towards her, looking her over for bruises. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No…" She glanced over as C stalked forward towards them. "Gohan, I really don't think-"

She let out a startled yell as Gohan went flying backwards, C's fist making impact with his right cheek. Gohan hit the dirt, jumping up and rubbing the side of his face, a shocked look on his face.

"Man, this guy doesn't waste any time, does he…?"

Zoa lunged forward, grabbing C's arm and shouting insistently. "Please! You don't have to do this!"

He wrenched his arm out of her grasp and gave her a cold glare. "YES, I do. Don't get in my way."

With that said, he hurtled his body towards Gohan. Gohan however, was prepared this time, and threw a quick bolt of Ki at the incoming android. C deflected it easily, and the two took to the air, swinging punches faster then Zoa could even see.

She watched helplessly from the ground, shielding her eyes against the sun, and straining to make out what was happening. She wasn't anywhere near the level those two were at; her eyes couldn't always keep up. She quickly pondered her options. If she didn't think of a solution quickly, one of them was going to end up dead.

Gohan grinned as his hair flashed golden, electric sparks of blue lighting crackling around him. _If he's not going to waste any time, then neither will I. _"I hope you don't mind," Gohan began, his voice taking on a rather cocky tone, "But I have other things to do this afternoon. So I'm going to finish you off as quickly as possible."

C grinned back, clenching his hands into tight fists. "Oh? Then shut up and fight already."

Gohan wasn't about to disappoint.

Zoa pulled at her hair. She had no idea what to do. There was no way she could talk C into stopping this madness. And he wouldn't give up until he was dead. But Gohan-

She jumped to the side as someone crashed into the ground only a few feet from where she had just been standing. Dust and debris flew everywhere, the bits of rock showering around her. It was C. Gohan landed only a moment afterwards, turning to her. "You should get out of here. It could be dangerous."

"Gohan! Please just-"

He wasn't listening either. He dodged a blast, and it sailed past him, erupting somewhere on the ground a short ways away. Flying forward, the two grabbed each other in an arm lock, Gohan overpowering C and throwing him into the nearby cliff wall.

Zoa cringed, protecting her face with one arm. Gohan was man-handling him. It was barely even a contest… Apparently, C was no more powerful then the previous Cell had been, and even though Gohan was somewhat out of practice, but he was in good health, had had a week to prepare, and had the power of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation at his disposal. Also, Zoa had noticed that despite the clever kidnapping scenario, C really hadn't seemed to have planned this little excursion too well before hand.

Zoa awoke from her thoughts as a large blue blast suddenly ignited against the wall. When the dust cleared, she saw that C was barely breathing, struggling unsuccessfully to get up. It was already over. Zoa frowned. For someone who had been so adamant in his plans to fight, C's eyes no longer seemed to hold the same resolve. However, it didn't seem like the bitter look of defeat. More… questioning. Perhaps… a reevaluation of motive…?

Gohan loomed over his fallen foe, shaking his head in a scolding sort of way. "I warned you. But don't worry. I'll finish you off quickly."

"Stop!"

Gohan frowned in confusion as Zoa rushed forward and threw herself in-between them. "Gohan, please don't do it! He's not like the Cell you fought before!"

C coughed, straining to look up at her, his eyes barely open. "Stupid girl… I lost. Let him finish me…"

"No!" She shook her head. "I'm not stupid. What happened to your unyielding desire to destroy us all? Why just fall down and wait to die? Because you're weak? I don't think so. I think you just stopped finding your reasons for doing this to be good ones. Am I right!?"

He said nothing, his eyes closing slowly. A few minutes of silence passed, and they didn't open again. She reached forward and placed two fingers on his neck. "He must have passed out… He's still breathing."

Gohan stared quietly at the scene for a while before the powerful aura around him dissipated and his hair returned to its normal dark ebony hue. He walked forward, his eyes driving into her; not in a hard or angry way, but in a very confused one. "Why do you want him alive? After all he's done? With all he planned to do??"

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she looked down towards the ground. "I… Well you see, I spent this whole last week with him. And there was just something about him… He never hurt me, and he really didn't seem like a bad person… I just thought that maybe there was a chance he could, you know… Decide that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps."

"…You really think there's a chance of that?"

"…I do. Please trust me."

Gohan still seemed skeptical, but considering how easily he had beaten the android, the fact remained that would be able to stop him at any time if Zoa was wrong… And her instincts normally seemed to prove to be right. But something inside of him was still a bit worried…

"Fine. But if you're wrong…I'll have to."

"I know." She smiled. "Don't worry. And thank you."

He nodded, placing his hands on his hips as the next problem came to mind. "Um… What are we going to do with him in the mean time…?"

She considered the question for a short while before making up her mind.

-------

"Are you out of your MIND?!" Piccolo roared at Zoa, the teenager shrinking back slightly as he did so. "You brought this psycho HOME with you!?"

"Piccolo, please trust me! He's not evil! And I want to give him the chance to prove that!"

Piccolo growled, pacing back and forth beside the bed where the injured android was resting. "Zoa… I swear… This had better be more then just some bizarre form of Stockholm syndrome. Do you realize-" He stopped suddenly, shaking his head and standing quietly for a moment. Gohan remained meekly in the corner, deciding it was better to just stay out of the conversation for the time being.

His temper in check, Piccolo took a deep breath and turned again to Zoa. "I'm sorry, I want to trust you. I do. I just really hope you know what you're doing."

She nodded, turning to glance at C. _Yeah… So do I. _

-------

_Note – 'Stockholm syndrome' is a syndrome where a captive falls in love with their captor._


	5. Changes

**Author's Comments** – I'M BACK! ZOMG! xD I am honestly so sorry…! I'm notoriously bad for just losing my inspiration to write on certain stories for VERY long periods of time, as I work on many different things at once, am primarily an artist, and lead an often hectic life. I really want to apologize to everyone who has been forced to wait around a freakin' year and a half to read any more of this story… Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and enjoyed the first four chapters. It honestly means a lot to me. I'm sorry again that I'm such an inconsistent writer. But I do have more or less this entire fic written in my head, so I do plan to get it all down on paper (or Word, rather :3) sooner or later.

Anywho, as for the chapter, I had a bit of an issue with this whole turn of events, which is probably part of the reason I got writer's block with it. The idea was always a pretty key part of the fic, so even though the explanation is a little bit far fetched, and I'm not entirely sure it's even necessarily possible by the rules of the anime/manga, for the purposes of my fic, we'll say it is. 

I also want to note that I think Perfect Cell is totally hawt (), and I wouldn't have minded C staying the way he was (and Zoa would agree), but for both the reasons given by the characters in the story, as well as for upcoming plot devices, and finally, for the sake of originality, I do like this idea. I hope you do, too.

And finally, enjoy! 

-------

**Chapter 5 - Changes**

-------

"So we were thinking of anything we could do to help everyone accept C as a potential ally, and Gohan came up with this idea, so we've quickly gathered the dragonballs… And we figure we'll ask the dragon to give C, er, that is, Cell's son, a way to look more human in appearance. I mean, not to 'make' him a human, just to kind of separate his armor plating from his body and give him a bit more color and such. So that people won't connect him with Cell, and he'll be able to live normally. I think it will help all of our friends who were actually involved with the original Cell to be more comfortable with having him around, too."

After finishing her brief explanation, Zoa looked first to Gohan, then to Dende, as Piccolo frowned, pacing back and forth in front of the three as he mulled things over in his head. "This is a crazy idea you know… And either way, do you really think he'll just agree to this? He won't hear of it."

Zoa scratched the back of her head, studying a tile on the floor as she shifted her weight. "Ah, yes, well, we're kind of going to just go ahead without his consent…"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, arms crossed tightly over his muscular chest as he mulled things over in his head. "If he actually sticks around after all of this to become an ally, I'll be honestly surprised. But do what you will."

-------

"Ughh…" C groaned as he tried to open his eyes, which were heavy with oversleep. _Where am I…? _He thought groggily, attempting to search his foggy memory for the last thing that he could remember…

"GOHAN!" Sitting upright with a sudden jerk, everything came flooding back into his mind. Yes… He had fought Gohan. …If that pitiful performance could even be called a fight... He shook his head, dizziness overcoming him as he did so, as he recalled how pathetic he had been. He had been utterly annihilated by his opponent… Groaning, he thought to himself, _But why didn't Gohan finish me off…_?

Because of her. He squinted over to his left, and made out a familiar head of light blue hair. Zoa was sleeping quietly, sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking metal chair in the corner, head nodded downward in her slumber. C frowned, looking around through blurry eyes for the first time at exactly where he was. He was in some kind of strange, windowless room filled with numerous metallic objects and mechanical devices; almost like a laboratory of sorts. It was rather cold, and had a strange oily smell about it.

It was then that he realized that it actually felt as though all of his wounds had healed, although he had that notably murky feeling of having been drugged, or asleep far too long, or some other such thing. He blinked again a few times to help clear his vision, and rubbed his hands against his heavily lidded eyes…

…And suddenly stopped dead still, not so much as moving a muscle for a moment, not even to breathe. Very slowly, he lowered his hands from his closed eyes, pausing hesitantly before opening them again just as slowly, to see…

Flesh colored skin. He looked away, and then back again, as if the image was a hallucination. Roughly throwing the blanket that had been covering him from his body, he looked down to see not his usual hard, metallic armor encasing, but thin, white, robes, and a body that looked...

…_human?_

He struggled rather clumsily to his feet, and looked around for some kind of reflective surface he could use. Seeing an especially shiny piece of hard polished steel, he lunged for it, and hoisted it up in front of his face. His own, familiar eyes stared back at him. But from the face of a young, seemingly human man, who looked about in his late teens, with messy, spiky hair of a dark shade of violet. The shape of his nose, chin, his entire face, remained the same, but his once white skin was now a smooth, pale pinkish tan color. He stared blankly for a few moments before dropping the metal, which hit the ground with a loud and unceremonious 'clank'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zoa sprung from her chair like a cat doused with water, tripping over her own left foot and almost face planting into the side of the metal table in front of her. She spun around wildly to see C, who was clutching his head, and pointing, mouth open and wavering as if he were trying to speak. Looking over slowly at her, with an incredulous look on his face, he stiffly rushed forward and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"YOU!" He hollered in an exasperated voice, "What in the HELL is going on? What- I mean, why- Why am I- WHAT IS THIS?"

Zoa coughed, a sweat drop rolling down her forehead as she gave him a weak attempt at a lop-sided smile. "Ahaha… You're awake…" She trailed off, clearing her throat and tried to hurriedly explain. "Yes. Well. Um, alright, well you see, we thought that you might like to try seeing things our way, and that to help others to trust you it would be best for you not to look so much like your father… You know, how he tried to annihilate mankind and all… Well anyway, so, uh, we sort of summoned the dragon Shen Long and wished to make you appear more human…"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Zoa cringed as he bellowed, the strength of his vocals actually blowing her hair back from her face. "I-I'm sorry…" She began, her deep blue eyes pools of guilt, "You have every right to be angry… But honestly, we really think this is for the best…! And overall, it's not that bad, right?" She smiled a smile that positively dripped with endearment. "I mean, you're still just as handsome as ever!" She tried a wink and nudged one of his ridged arms. "Just, less people will associate you with doom, and the destruction of the earth! That's all!"

C was quiet for a few seconds before he released his grip on her and stumbled backwards. She rubbed one of her shoulders slightly as she watched him. He seemed to be shaking slightly with something that was probably a mixture of anger and disbelief. He turned left and right then, his eyes darting around the room for some kind of way out, and he spotted a door to his left. Zoa, following his line of view, realized instantly what he was thinking.

"No, please don't leave! You can stay, I've talked to the others, and we've also still got-"

And he was gone. She tore out the door after him, a loud crash sounding out and echoing back down the hallway as she ran. In no time at all, she had come to the door that led outside, which was now off of its hinges, and lying on the concrete a short ways from the frame. Zoa shielded her eyes and looked up, but C was already far off on the horizon, disappearing into the glare of the sun.

She sighed heavily, and sank to her knees, not sure exactly what to be feeling at that particular moment. She certainly didn't blame him for being mad at her, but she really hoped, and somehow partially convinced herself, that he would actually stay… 

Doors flew across the way, and Gohan and Bulma came bursting outside from inside of the main part of the building, which happened to be Bulma's home, Capsule Corpoation. "What in the world happened?" Bulma called out as she and Gohan rushed forward to where she was now slumped on the ground. Kneeling down, Gohan put a concerned hand on her shoulder and looked her over to make sure she was alright. "What was all, that just now! Oh, I knew it was a bad idea to leave you in there with him alone, even for a minute…! You're not hurt, are you?"

Zoa shook her head, lifting her right arm up, and gesturing towards the sky. "No, I'm fine… but he took off, just like you all said he would." She looked away and ruffled a hand through her hair. "I guess it only makes sense… But I hope that after he's had some time to think about everything he might decide to come back…" She laughed and flashed Gohan a silly smile. "Even if it's just to try to kill me or something."

Shaking his head, Gohan stood, and held out a hand, which Zoa accepted. After helping her up onto her feet, he cocked and eyebrow and replied, "That's a pretty weird thing to hope for." Squinting off into the sun, he shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it; he can take care of himself. And if he wants to come back, fine, but if tries anything, or hurts anybody… he'll have me to deal with."

"Well… You can't blame him for being angry..." Zoa protested as she dusted off her knees, "But I definitely agree that I don't want him to hurt anyone… But I don't think he would… He doesn't seem the kind that would just beat up innocent people for kicks."

"No," Gohan agreed, "He'd probably just come after me again. Especially if he found out I'm the one who initially came up with this whole idea. He hated me enough to begin with…" He let out a small breath as they all slowly started to head back inside. "Honestly, I don't see why he'd be so pissed about it, anyway. I personally think it's an improvement…"

Zoa frowned as she took one last look in the direction C had gone before heading inside. "Well, he kind of left before I was able to mention that we've still got his armor here…"

Bulma, who had remained silent during their interlude as she had been quietly studying the door, smiled as she followed the teens back into the house. "That door will have to be fixed!"

-------

**Author's Notes** – _Ahhh my chapters are too short. I need to start making them longer. Anywho! Hope you liked the chapter; and I have just a few last things I wanted to mention about all of this. First off, I've been sketching some pictures of both C in his new form and Zoa as well, so I hope to get those up sometime soon, at which point I'll provide links for anyone interested to see them. And for curiosity's sake, his hair is the color that the stripes under his eyes were. (You know, Cell has those purple stripes under his eyes… myeah.) I say were, since he won't have them in his more human form… I thought about keeping them, but I think it would probably make him look too much like a rock star or something. xD And I've managed to sneak in that the armor is still around… Although I don't know how he'd get some of it on anymore. xD Maybe he'll still wear the leg armor or something. :3 It's just so cute. But we shall see! Thanks for reading. _


	6. Plans

**Author's Comments** – Finally! Here's Chapter 6. Sorry it took a little long; this week has been b-u-s-y! But I finally got it proofread and fixed up to be posted, and here it is! A bit longer then the previous chapters, even! Hope you like it:3

Oh, and I just want to mention, I've already started the next chapter as well, but being that I'll be gone on vacation for the next couple of weeks, it might not be out for a while. But hopefully I'll get it finished up and posted soon after I'm back. Just wanted to let everyone know that it might be a bit, and that I haven't just up and disappeared again. xD

-------

**Chapter 6 - Plans**

-------

C took a deep breath as he stopped pacing madly back and forth and dropped heavily to the ground, lying on his back and looking up at the starry night sky. He wasn't sure exactly what course of action he should take from this point on… He balled his hands into fists, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He was still trying to get used to his newly modified body. It was apparent that this change hadn't made him any weaker, but he was still far too weak to even put a dent on that cursed Saiyan…

He sighed and sat up, weighing his options. He still wanted to get revenge… He still wanted to-

He stopped for a moment, staring down at his new clothes, tugging gently at the fabric. They had done this to him in the hopes it would help convince him to become an ally? Or rather that it would help the others to accept him as an ally. Or both. To help severe his connection with his father… He laughed. _I'm already different from my father…_ He thought, smiling deviously as a brilliant plan leapt into his mind, _I'm not as proud. I won't make his mistakes. I was hot headed and rushed into things too quickly before, but now I have another chance to get revenge. I don't care if my tactics need be under handed, or even cowardly. I'll find a way to destroy them. I'll let them think I've changed my ways and turned over a new leaf… And get stronger, learn their weaknesses, and then strike when they least expect it. _Pleased with himself, his grin widened as he stood up from the ground, dusting off his pants. _Letting me live was the stupidest thing that you've ever done, Son Gohan. And you're going to pay for it. You shouldn't have listened to that foolish girl._

-------

Zoa walked quietly through the halls of the palace, wiping some sweat from her face with a small white towel. She had just been training with Piccolo, and had wandered in to get something to drink. She stopped for a moment by the calendar, and frowned slightly. It had been about a week, and still no word from, or of, C. She stood quietly for a moment before turning and heading to the kitchen, where Mister Popo was bustling about.

"Zoa! You look tired, would you like some lemonade?" He asked with a wide smile as he saw her come in. She grinned and nodded, throwing the towel over her shoulder. "That sounds great, thank you. Piccolo really gets serious about training! But I'm glad, I want to get stronger."

---

Outside, Piccolo tossed on his cape, picking his hat up off of the ground, and setting it neatly back onto his head. He stopped short as he sensed something in the distance, and turned to look off in the direction it was coming from. Dende, who had been watching the two spar before Zoa had headed inside, felt it as well, and frowned as he turned to the older Namek. "This ki… Is it-?"

"Yeah," Piccolo growled in response, "It's him. I hope his intentions are peaceful…"

---

Zoa looked up and put down her glass as Dende came hurrying into the room. "What's wrong?" She began to ask, but a strange feeling of familiarity suddenly washed over her. "Is it C?" Dende nodded, gesturing for her to follow him outside. "Yes, he's just arrived. He should be outside with Piccolo now. Please come out; I don't want any fighting to start…"

The two of them rushed outside, leaving a very worried Mister Popo behind to ponder whether or not he should risk following. Zoa burst outside, quickly spotting the two men towards the edge of the palace perimeters. They seemed to be staring each other down, but no violence had yet ensued. Piccolo appeared to have just finished saying something, but Zoa couldn't hear them across the distance. He looked over his shoulder as she and Dende jogged over to where they were standing. C said nothing, shifting his weight and crossing his arms tightly across his chest, eyes looking down to study the tiles on the ground.

"There you are, Zoa." Grumbling, Piccolo gestured with his thumb to the android. "He says he's considered your proposition and might be willing to give it a try."

A bright light spread across Zoa's face and she smiled warmly. "That's great! I knew you would come around. I promise it's not so bad, being one of the good guys."

C looked up then, his eyes meeting hers, and he raised an eyebrow, cheeks flushing slightly as he looked away again. "Yeah well, I figured, 'if you can't beat them, join them', right?" He turned his eyes back to her, and pointed an index finger in her direction. "But make no mistakes; I still don't give a shit about this stupid little planet. And I don't intend to make myself into a hero."

"Just a truce, then?" Zoa tilted her head, and then nodded, still smiling wide. "That's fine! I'm just glad you decided to come back and give us a chance."

They all stood silent for a moment in agreement, before Piccolo turned to look from Zoa to C, and then back again. "…Where exactly did you plan for him to stay?" Quietly unmoving for a few more seconds, Zoa slowly looked up towards Piccolo with the cutest, most innocent smile she could muster. "Well…"

---

Piccolo shook his head, rubbing two long, green fingers against his temple. "I don't know how we keep getting talked into these things…" He looked up as Mister Popo came in from the hallway, moving around to the table to clean up some dishes. Zoa, who was sitting to the right of Piccolo, put her hands behind her head, a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry… You're all so nice to let me live here with you, and I just kind of took advantage of your kindness… But I didn't know where else he could go… And I thought he might like to stay here as well, since I'm about the only person who honestly trusts him right now."

Dende gave her a big, warm smile, waving his hand as he accepted a glass of lemonade from Mister Popo. "It's no problem! We're very happy to have you here, and I'm glad we can help out. Granted he's not going to make any trouble, we don't mind having some extra company, right Mister Popo?" Smiling as well, Mister Popo nodded. "He doesn't even need to eat, so it's not like I even have to work all that much harder, although I wouldn't have minded anyway."

Zoa looked over at Piccolo, who shrugged as he set his hands on the table. "I suppose I don't care either, as long as he doesn't cause any problems." "Thanks, you guys!" Zoa grinned, stopping to ponder for a few moments before adding, "He could even help with my training!"

Piccolo frowned as he considered this, not sure whether or not it was a good idea exactly, but before he could say anything, C, who had been in the shower, appeared from the hallway, wearing a towel and a very annoyed look. "My clothes were gone when I got out… I was wondering where they were."

"Oh!" Mister Popo looked up, "I'm sorry, they were dirty and torn, so I took them to be washed and mended." Zoa pushed away from the table and stood up from her seat. "That's okay. I, uh," She blushed as she gestured for C to follow her back down the hall. "I made something for you, in case you decided to come back." Reaching the door to her room, she quickly hurried inside, rummaging around in a dresser in the corner. C stood waiting in the doorway, looking around the room as he waited. It was rather simple; A neatly made bed in one corner, a couple of dressers, one with a mirror and a few photographs sitting atop it. He looked down suddenly as something brushed up against his leg, and saw a small black cat at his feet. The thing started purring rather loudly, nuzzling his ankle. Hearing the sound, Zoa briefly glanced over her shoulder. "Aww, how cute! That's Metatron. He seems to really like you!" She turned back suddenly to the dresser drawer, as C rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Oh, here we go…" Her search successful, Zoa turned back and rushed towards him, handing him some neatly folded clothes, which where black and green, and made out of a soft but sturdy material. She scratched her head and laughed, cheeks reddening again slightly. "I hope they fit… Piccolo taught me how, he's actually a much better seamstress then I am…"

C coughed slightly. "Thank you… I'm not used to wearing clothes yet, it's still a little strange." He turned and headed across the hall to the room which Mister Popo had quickly made up for him, closing the door behind him. Zoa went back to close the still open drawers of her dresser, stopping after she'd done so to scoop up Metatron as he followed behind her, mewing softly for attention. As she stood patting the small cat's head, Zoa began considering C's last statement, and suddenly remembered that she still hadn't told him about his armor. Setting Metatron down on her bed, she rushed quickly to go get it, hoping to surprise him when he had finished getting dressed.

---

Studying himself in the mirror, C turned around and tightened his belt. The clothes fit nicely, and she had obviously chosen the colors to match those of his previous armor. He frowned, a pang of something that was probably guilt suddenly hitting him. _She was anxiously awaiting my return… And she even went through the effort to make these clothes for me… _He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the guilty feeling. _Why does she even give a damn about me! Stupid girl… How can she trust me the way she does? She has no idea…_

He let out an exasperated breath and stalked towards the door. _Well, what do I care…It's her own fault for being so naïve. _Exiting the room, he decided he might go outside for some air. But when he reached the kitchen area on the way, he was stopped as Zoa presented him which a large box, which was sitting beside her chair on the floor. "Hey!" She grinned, as she began opening the box. "I have something else of yours here too. I tried to tell you before you took off last time, but didn't manage to before you left."

C walked over and looked down, eyes widening as he saw what was inside. His metallic armor, no longer a part of his body, but simply separate piece of armor, lay together, fit neatly inside. He bent down and lifted up what had once been his head piece, studying it quietly. "I thought maybe you would like to have it… Although I'm not sure how it will fit now, exactly, if you ever want to wear it again sometimes."

He nodded, hoisting up the box into his arms. He wasn't really sure what to say, so simply replied, "Right." and headed off to put it in his room. As they watched him go, Dende turned to Zoa. "Nice job on the Gi! It seems Piccolo is adept to train in more then just the martial arts!" Zoa beamed proudly and looked over at Piccolo. "Yessir, he is a man-er-Namek of many talents!" Piccolo scoffed, his cheeks darkening slightly in the Namekian equivalent of a blush. "Whatever, it's not like I'm an expert or anything."

-------

Later that evening, Zoa excused herself and made a quick trip out to the Son house to visit Gohan and tell him the news. She arrived in good time, and knocked on the door, waiting politely to be let in. Son Chi Chi, Gohan's overprotective mother, opened the door and smiled when she saw her. "Oh, Zoa! How nice to see you; you must be here to see Gohan, come on in and I'll call him down."

"Thank you!" Zoa quietly shut the door behind her, wandering into the living room to wait as Chi Chi went to the stairwell to call Gohan downstairs. Suddenly, a head of messy black hair poked around the corner, and a small boy came tearing around the corner, calling gleefully, 'Zoa!"

Zoa laughed and knelt down as five year old Goten rushed towards her, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair. "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Goten grinned and hoisted up a small stuffed bear for her to see, positively beaming at the toy. "Brother got this bear for me last time he went out shopping! His name is Fuzzy!" Zoa smiled and patted the bear's head as well. "He's very cute! What a thoughtful brother, to bring you such a nice toy!"

"Aww, well I just happened to see it and think of him." Son Gohan appeared around the corner, scratching the back of his head, smiling wide. "I'm glad you came, it's been a while since we saw you. It's too bad you didn't come a bit earlier though; you could have had dinner with us."

Zoa stood up, grinning. "Oh, I actually came to tell you some good news! It looks like we have a new guest who'll be staying at Kami's Palace."

Gohan's eye's widened instantly at this. "He came back? And not to fight, or anything, but actually because he's willing to change his ways?" Zoa nodded happily, quickly filling Gohan in on all the details. Goten bounced around while the two talked, randomly playing with his toy bear as he did so. Finally, after she was finished recounting the events, Gohan crossed his arms and thought for a moment before running a hand through his hair and shrugging. "Well… maybe we have another Piccolo. But I wouldn't be too trusting of him right away… Not until he at least proves his intentions are pure…"

Waving a hand, Zoa sat down in the nearby armchair. "Yeah I know. But like you said, if anything happens, it's not like you wouldn't be able to stop him."

Unable to contain his curiosity any more, Goten piped up, "Who are you guys talkin' about?" Turning to him, Zoa pointed up towards the roof. "A new friend we made, who is also gonna' live on the Lookout Point." Goten laughed and smiled wide, nodding exuberantly. "Oh! Cool! Will I get to meet him too?"

Gohan laughed as well, hands on his hips. "We'll see, Goten. He's a bit of a serious guy. Kinda' like Piccolo, but worse. Plus, he doesn't like your big brother too much…"

Before Goten could respond, Chi Chi, who had been in the kitchen, came into the room. "Would you kids like something to drink?"

"Oh, thanks Mrs. Son, but I should really be going, it's pretty late." Zoa smiled at the two boys and added, "I can come visit again tomorrow and stay longer then, if it's okay with your mom. I just couldn't wait to tell you the news."

"Of course it's fine, dear. Oh, and Gohan, you should study some more before you go to bed."

"Okay, Mom."

Following Zoa to the door, Gohan whispered to her, "Do you think he'll want to come with you tomorrow?" His voice held a note of apprehension, as part of him couldn't help but wonder if a visit from C wouldn't just end up turning into another fight. Which was something neither of them wanted to happen, especially not when it might mean Gohan's family could get caught up in the crossfire. Zoa frowned as she whispered back, "I don't know… but I doubt it, especially with your mom and brother being here. He didn't seem too adamant to know where you were when he came back or anything, and he knows how much stronger you are then him… He's not stupid; even if he still wants to, he wouldn't try to fight you again now, when he knows he wouldn't stand any more of a chance then last time." She turned, quickly adding, "I wouldn't worry about it. I figure we should give him some more time. We don't have to introduce him to everyone right away."

Gohan nodded as she opened up the door. Turning to look past him, she bowed slightly and waved. "See you Goten, Mrs. Son. Have a good night all of you!" She patted Gohan on the shoulder before lifting off into the air, giving him a quick wave as well. "Don't study too hard!"

Laughing, he waved back, calling out 'See you tomorrow!' before she was out of earshot. Heading back inside, Gohan sighed as he headed towards the stairs, Goten bounding ahead of him, as it was almost his bed time. Moving away from the window, Chi Chi began tidying up, mentioning idly, "That Zoa is such a nice girl. When are you going to ask her out on a date?"

Almost tripping up the stairs, Gohan spun around, red cheeked. "A-a date?" Chi Chi smiled, mentioning something about how Gohan mustn't have reached 'that' age yet, but didn't say anything else. Heading back up the stairs, Gohan looked upwards to see Goten sitting on the top step, clutching tightly onto his teddy bear. "Zoa liked Fuzzy! She's cool; you should tell her to come over more often!" Gohan smiled at his brother and nodded, ushering him up towards his room. "She sure is; and we can tell her that tomorrow when she comes, how about it?" Goten grinned, and nodded back vigorously, bouncing into his room. "I'll be up to tuck you in in a minute Goten!" Chi Chi called from back downstairs in the kitchen.

In all honesty, Gohan hadn't really thought about girls or dating much at all. Zoa was definitely a very attractive young woman with a great personality, and she was a good friend whom he cared for very much; but he didn't have any experience with girls, and things like romance hadn't even really become a topic of concern for him yet. He scratched the back of his head as he let out a small sigh. _And either way,_ he thought to himself, _I think she has a bit of a fixation with a certain angst-ridden android…_

-------__

Landing gently on the hard tile floor of the Lookout Point, Zoa headed for the palace before she suddenly noticed C, sitting casually in front one of the many trees that lined the entrance way. He was watching her, eyes gleaming in the darkness. "So, I bet Gohan was thrilled to hear I'm back."

Laughing she walked over. "Man, nothing gets past you, huh?" A strange smirk came over her face as she continued, "And yeah, he was terribly excited. Wants to take you out to lunch sometime this week, if you can fit it in your schedule." C scoffed, rolling his eyes and shifting his weight a bit. "Right. Well then you'd better tell him I'm all booked up. I'm a busy guy."

She laughed some more at his comeback to her sarcasm, gesturing to the palace. "Hehe, sure thing. But hey, I think I'm going to go hit the hay. Piccolo always makes me get up early for training." Zoa paused as a memory from earlier that day suddenly came to mind. "That reminds me, I was going to ask you if you might consider training with me sometime? I know I'm still really weak, and training with me probably wouldn't benefit YOU much," she added quickly, "But I was hoping maybe you wouldn't mind."

He studied her quietly in the dark, suddenly asking, "Why are you so interested in training, anyway? You don't seem like the fighting type to me."

A strange, forlorn look suddenly passed over her face as she replied, "Well, I train because I want to get stronger. So that I can protect the people I care about. I… I'm tired of being too weak to save anyone." 

For quite a while, neither of them said anything, before C finally broke the silence with, "Hmph, you should worry more about being able to protect yourself." Glancing sideways at her, he added, "Maybe I could give you a few pointers…"

Smiling, she nodded once. "Thanks. Have a good night, then." She started to head towards the palace, but stopped suddenly to say, "I really am glad that you decided to come back."

C said nothing as she went inside, crossing his arms and peering off into the sky. _I wonder how glad you'd be if you knew my true intentions… _He sighed, closing his eyes and putting it out of his mind. _Whatever…_

-------

**Author's Notes **– Just a couple quick things I want to say at the end of this chapter. First off, I want to let everyone know that there is NOT going to be a love triangle between Gohan, Zoa, and C. Zoa and Gohan's feelings for each other are, and will stay, on both sides, that of two very close friends.

The other thing I wanted to mention was a quick fact about Zoa's cat, Metatron. I named him after the angel who is often depicted as being the 'voice of God.' I just thought the idea of a cute little kitty named 'Metatron' mewing around Kami's palace was quite novel. xD


End file.
